RotG: A Very Special Christmas
by writergirl142
Summary: It's Christmas once again and all Snow Mist wants is to be with her friends and family (And a few presents never hurt anyone right?). But when her parents disappear on her, Snow's feelings become mixed. What are her parents hiding from her and why does everyone seem to know but her?


**Hey guys! Here's a Rise of the Guardians Christmas Special! This one takes place sometime after the main story. This story was a joint effort by me and MistyLily Valley and most of this was written by her when I couldn't think of what should happen.**

**So enjoy everybody! Sorry its late! It was actually done on Christmas Eve but we were both very busy with family stuff!**

* * *

><p>Snowdella Riverland Mist, better known as Snow, looked around as her father, Jack Frost, put her on the ground. She looked at her parents as Jack took hold of one of her mother, Casey Aqua's, hands. Her mother's left hand clutched her staff, her right was hovering above her stomach, though Snow wasn't sure why. Snow smiled as her friends Aurora Borealis, Dustidell "Dusty" Starlight, and twin siblings, Cloud Whisper and Solar Flare, ran across the snow to her, bundled up as tight and warm as possible.<br>As soon as she was within arm's reach, Dusty threw her arms around the shorter girl, nearly suffocating her in a hug. Meanwhile, Snow watched as her father slowly led her mother into North's workshop. Gently pushing away from Dusty's hug, Snow ran after her parents.  
>"Where are you going?" She asked, grabbing the back of her father's blue hoodie.<br>Jack turned, smiling at Snow. He knelt down so that he was eye level with her, his ice blue eyes locking with the heterochromatic ice and dark blue eyes. He ruffled her black-and-white hair affectionately. "You just stay with everyone else."

"But why?" She asked, again, looking from her Mother's small grin and back to her Father's gaze.

"You'll see, Snowflake, just wait and see," Jack said, gently lifting Casey up in his arms as he carried her inside, without another word, leaving Snow just breathlessly following them with her eyes as they shut the door behind them.

"Now what do I do?" She asked, turning to see her friends come up from behind her. "Was it something I said, did? Why don't they want me in there with them?"

"Oh, Snow, don't be like that," Cloud said as she watched Snow sink to her knees as she sat down on one of North's benches at the foot of the snow.

Forming a small snowflake in her hand, she twirled it absent-mindedly as she felt the chilly wind send a rough, yet comforting, cold sweep of breeze past her shoulders that sent her short black, white-sprinkled, hair flying as she finally looked up at them.  
>"Why won't my parents tell me what's going on? Am I too young to understand ..." she started to say before a soft cough made her look up, seeing Aurora folding her arms with a knowing, yet caring look.<p>

"Yes, you _were ... _but now ..." Aurora started to say before a quiet shake of the head passed her as Aunt Narain walked in with some Christmas decorations under her arms.

"You'll see, Snowdella," Narain told her, ruffling her hair. "Your parents wanted to tell you themselves, and we agreed. Now, why don't you kids come on inside and help the rest of us set up for the party tonight? In fact, I saw someone who was asking about you earlier."

"Who?" Snow asked, getting to her feet after taking Dusty's hand.

"Well, she's in the den, putting lights on the Christmas Tree with Blaze. Come on," she said, leading the way inside.  
>As they made their way up in the lift, Narain paused in her place as the kids got off and stood by the partial open door. "I'll leave you kids alone," she said, turning to her daughter. "I've got to help your Father. He and North are in the kitchen prepping the snacks. And, if I don't get back there in time, things are going to start flying ..."<p>

Snow just looked confused as she heard Solar and Dusty giggling beside her.

"Need some help, Mom?" Aurora offered, hopping over to catch a box that slipped from her Mom's hands.

"Thank you, dear," Narain said with a smile. "That would be quite helpful."

As the others slipped into the den, they soon stopped in their tracks to see a ginormous evergreen tree stretch high to almost the very top part of the ceiling as they saw a swift mop of burnt amber hair swoop around the Tree, trailing a long trail of garland on and about the Tree's branches.

"Hey cuz," Snow heard a familiar voice call after her as she saw him come around again, with his staff in his other hand.

"Showoff," hollered up Snow as she hovered a bit off the ground herself, but not by much. Unlike her parents and still after all that went on with their past encounters with Angel Moon, Snow still didn't quite the control or prowess to control her flight like her Mom, Dad, and Blaze did.  
>"Hey, come on now," Blaze said, coming in for a landing. "I thought we were on good terms."<p>

"We are. That was a personal best for me," she said, accepting his hug.

"Where's mine?" A sweet voice said just above her ear as Snow excitedly turned around to see a familiar violet set of eyes just smile at her. Throwing back her long red auburn hair, Luna bend down to her knees to hug Snow as Blaze released her from his heated hands.

"What are you doing here?" She asked Luna with a smile.

"I just thought I would help come help pass out the Christmas presents, trim the tree, that sort of thing ..." Luna said with a wink.

"Presents?!" Snow exclaimed. "Where?"

"Well, they're right over there ..." she started to say before someone else stepped into the room.

"Ah, did someone say presents?" a boy dressed all in green with black coarse boots said as he stepped into the room. "'Cause I'm pretty sure that's my Dad's sort of thing."

"Well, Castor, didn't they ever tell you this?" Luna said, throwing him a glittery box for him to catch. "This is the season for giving, and that's not just waking up and getting gifts from Santa Claus under the Christmas Tree."

"Can we open them?" Luna heard Snow call, turning to see her pulling out a small wrapped blue gift wrapped present that had her name written on it, spelled out in glittery shimmering letters.

"Well, first we have to finish trimming the Tree, whatever that means," Blaze said, hopping back up into the air to finish his task.

"Sure Snow, everyone is entitled to one gift on Christmas Eve," Luna said, dropping to her knees in front of Snow. "Why don't you go ahead and go open it? It's from me."

"Really?" Snow said, looking down at her gift and then back up to Luna's gaze. "But, I didn't get you anything ..."

"Yes Snow, you did," she replied.

Bewildered, Snow listened to Luna as she explained.

"You gave me your friendship and your trust when I was telling you the truth. Snow, that's more important to me than any small gift that can be wrapped in trimmings and bows. In fact, that is one gift that is given generously and without price. You don't know how special that makes you, Snow, especially when you're surrounded by the friends and family whom you love and who loves you," Luna said, watching as a tear made its way down Snow's cheek.

"Go ahead, open it," Luna gestered as Snow ripped the wrapping paper off to reveal a small black box, which inside held a silver encrusted charm bracelet.

"It's ... it's ... beautiful. Thank you, Luna," Snow said, staring at the shimmering crystal snowflake that hung from it.

"I had one made for each of you, but I don't know how the boys will react to theirs ..."

"Look at mine," Dusty exclaimed, slipping hers on. "Mine's a shooting star!"

Chuckling, Solar leaned up against the wall as he said, "I bet I can guess what Cloud's is."

"Hence the name, a cloud no doubt," Blaze shot down, finally done with the trimmings.

Saying nothing, Cloud just smiled as she joined her sister in sitting down by the fire as they all turned to see their parents come in with other surprises in their hands. As Dusty ran over to greet her Dad with a hug, Sandy just sent a golden streamed lark towards her as it flew her over his head. Blowing him a kiss with her sands, it swept around them both as they walked over to meet North as he sat a proud hand around his own boy, which left Castor with a grateful smile on his face.

Snow, from where she stood with Luna, watched as Bunny and Narain brought in the festivities and snacks while Aurora opened the door to welcome in Terra, Taylor, and Saige as they each walked in and joined the party.

"Wait," Snow said, catching everyone's attention. "Where's Mom and Dad?"

Suddenly, a hidden door opened just past North as he turned to see Windsong just peeking out to scan the room as she met his gaze back with a nod.

Turning to Snow, she asked, "Snow, do you want to come and see your baby brother?"  
>Suddenly, the whole seemed to still as everyone watched Snow's reaction.<br>"What? My ... my ... baby brother?" Snow whispered.

She watched everyone's smiles and congratulations with a shocked expression as she asked, "Did you all know about this?"

"Yes, Snow, we all did," North said, coming over to place a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Now, shall we go see your parents?"

"Yes, please," Snow said, following Song and North into the small passageway until they came to a small bedroom, where upon when North opened the door, she saw her Mother resting in a blue bed with a small bundle wrapped up in her arms and her Father standing close beside her.

"Come on in, sweetheart," Snow heard her Mother say with a smile as she passed the babe into Jack's hesitant arms.

Hearing her brother's coos, Snow crept up to sit upon the bed next to her Mother as Casey said, "Snow, meet your new little brother."

As Snow watched her Father pass him to her arms, he unwrapped her baby brother's head just enough to let Snow see her brother first open his eyes in front of her. Seeing his dual set of light and dark eyes, she said, "He's so tiny."

"You were, too, Princess," Jack said, joining them on Casey's other side.

"But how?"

"We weren't sure how to tell you at first, Snow," Casey said, pinning back her daughter's bangs. "We didn't know how you would take it."

"And, with all that happened with Angel and the upcoming holidays ..." Jack replied, taking up the thread.

"We then decided to just surprise you, but we should have probably prepared you in some way," Casey told their daughter.

Taking in her brother's dark brown hair color and his brown eyes, Snow then asked, "Is he ... like us?"

Her parents each shared a gaze as they both turned back to her with quizzical expressions. "What do you mean, Snow?"

Deciding to let it drop for now, she then asked, "Does he have a name?"

"Well ..." Casey said, looking at her husband.

"... not yet, he doesn't," Jack said, looking at her with grin. "What, do you have some ideas?"

"I do," Snow said, quite proudly.

"What is it?" Casey asked her with a smile.

"How about ... Jaiden?" Snow asked, gazing down at the tiny bundle in her arms as she lowered her head to cherish him. As she did, she feel an overwhelming feat of emotion overcome her as she gripped him closer. In her heart, she spoke to him, promising that whatever the future brought forth to their family, she would always be there to protect him.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was this years RotG Christmas special? Hope it was awesome!<strong>

**Read & Review please!**


End file.
